


Майза Аваро боится привязанности, но не может отбросить совпадения

by Lios_Alfary



Category: Baccano!
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-10
Updated: 2012-08-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lios_Alfary/pseuds/Lios_Alfary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда-то Майза потерял брата. Найдет ли он его теперь? Или позже?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Майза Аваро боится привязанности, но не может отбросить совпадения

**Author's Note:**

> 1923 год  
> Написано на Fandom Kombat 2012

Когда Майза впервые увидел Фиро Проченцо, он едва справился с нахлынувшей дурнотой. Потому что мальчишка был слишком похож. И это было ужасно.  
Потом Майза протер очки и помассировал виски, дурнота прошла и наваждение тоже. Мальчишка был совершенно обычный, каких сотни на улицах Нью-Йорка: только и разницы, что этого конкретного – умыли, причесали и накормили. Обычный, рано повзрослевший, наверняка, растерявший всю родню: сам растерял или кто-то помог, неважно. Перебился, как сумел, пару лет, приобрел жизненный опыт, нахальство и амбиции. Вцепился в предложенный судьбой шанс.  
Манхэттенская крыса, каких сотни.  
А потом Фиро обернулся, посмотрел на Майзу. Улыбнулся – неуверенно-приветливо и светло, совсем не так, как следовало бы улыбаться солидному человеку, conta è oro Семьи Мартилло, тому, кто может решить твою судьбу одним веским словом – и Майзу снова накрыло.  
Потому что так умел улыбаться Гретто. И никто, кроме него.  
Никто, кроме него, до этого самого момента.  
Нет, Майза старательно мотнул головой, ничего общего. Совсем другой тип лица, воспитание, походка и движения. Ученик Ягулмы двигался легко и гибко, почти незаметно перетекал из позы в позу. И руку держал едва согнутой в локте: всегда готов к удару и успеет вытащить нож. Гретто не был таким задиристым, он часто колебался и до последнего старался избежать драки.  
Но улыбка! Чертова улыбка, чертов взгляд – смущенный, но прямой – и не таким ли он запомнил брата за день до смерти? Младший тоже так смотрел.   
Или не так?  
Майза вычищал стекла очков и никак не мог понять. Не хотел понимать. «Сейчас, – решил он, – лучше всего совсем забыть об этом ребенке. Мало ли кого из мелюзги поощряют знакомством с верхушкой. И, вообще, это не моя компетенция – думать о нём, в Семье достаточно тех, кто любит и умеет учительствовать».  
Как назло, Ягулма как раз отошёл от стола и, сунув Майзе в руки бутерброд, спросил:  
– Ну? Что скажешь?  
Майза пожал плечами:  
– Рано судить. Надо проверить в деле. И он, – Майза задумался, подбирая нужное определение, – не хлипковат для нас?  
– Неа, – довольно улыбнулся Ягулма. – В самый раз для нас. Жилистый. Ещё чуть подрастить, и выйдет отменный боец.   
– Верю. Тебе в этом вопросе нет равных, – это не было лестью, все знали и ценили то, что старик-японец – отличный наставник для молодежи. Попасть к нему означало приобрести бесценные навыки боя, а понравиться ему – заполучить верный козырь для повышения статуса в Семье.  
Но зачем же этот Фиро так улыбается?!  
– С ним приятно работать. И он наблюдательный – хочу проверить его на Ловкаче Джеффри.  
– На шулере? – когда Фиро не смотрел на него, Майзе становилось гораздо легче, он даже вполне улавливал суть беседы. Последняя фраза Ягулмы его удивила.  
– Именно! Устроим ему проверку по всем статьям!  
Майзе было совершенно всё равно, но он всё-таки заметил:   
– Это довольно нелепо – устраивать такие проверки десятилетнему пацану.  
– Во-первых, – Ягулма поднял указательный палец вверх, он слишком долго прожил в Маленькой Италии и привык размахивать руками во время разговора, – ему тринадцать. Во-вторых, я знаю, о чем говорю. Знаешь, как я его нашёл? По руке, потянувшейся к моему кошельку и отдернувшейся слишком быстро, когда я обернулся. Я едва его заметил.  
Мелкий воришка. Майза улыбнулся: нет, Гретто таким не был.  
– Наблюдательны и ловкий. Да, такой нам пригодится.  
– И я о чём. Так ты тоже не против принять его в Семью?  
– Пусть сперва пройдет проверку.  
Ягулма кивнул, а затем на беду Майзы подозвал ученика к себе.  
– Синьор Аваро тоже согласен, – сурово сказал Ягулма. – Завтра тебе предстоит серьезное испытание. Оно определит твою дальнейшую судьбу. Понимаешь?  
Фиро кивнул. Он был смущен, но собран и серьезен. «Не Гретто, – одновременно довольно и разочарованно отметил Майза. – Совсем не он».  
– Понимаю, синьор Ягулма. Я отнесусь к этому со всей серьезностью. И постараюсь продемонстрировать себя с лучшей стороны.  
– Это правильно, – улыбнулся Ягулма. – Что за испытание мы тебе, конечно же, не скажем. Но я вижу, что ты всё равно что-то хочешь спросить?   
– Да, – Фиро поднял на них глаза. – Простите, а можно я Лаку обо всем расскажу? Поделюсь? Прямо сейчас?  
– Да, – кивнул Ягулма. – Почему нет?  
– Спасибо! – Фиро по-настоящему расцвел улыбкой и, крутнувшись на пятках, резко развернулся и бросился к выходу.   
– Воспитывать его ещё и воспитывать, – хмыкнул Ягулма вслед. – Брал бы хоть со своего Лака пример!  
«Гретто, – обреченно подумал Майза. – Один в один».


End file.
